A saiyan in Rapture
by DeathGod117
Summary: Goku is teleported into Rapture by a black hole and is now stuck in the horrible city. With no escape options, he roams through the dark hallways with few of his Ki techniques at hand. His power is also limited and with many horrors roaming in the underwater city, can this kind saiyan escape the dreaded place known as Rapture?
1. Chapter 1

Goku, the legendary hero, reside on king kai's planet. He continued doing his regular exercise consisting of pushups, sit-ups, and many other physical activities. The Z fighter couldn't do any Ki training after all his Ki was still recovering from his fight with the legendary hitman Hit. The kaioken mix with super saiyan blue was the main cause of his Ki not working correctly. Goku came to visit king kai about this problem, King Kai specifically told Goku not to use his Ki again, or he wouldn't be able to fight ever again, which Goku followed his instructions as said. The saiyan proceeds to do more pushups, but before even doing ten pushups, a black hole appears out of nowhere. This shocked the spiky hair man as the black hole starts to pull the saiyan into it.

"Wa-wait! What is this! Arhhh." The black hole pulled Goku even more intensively, the saiyan tried to fly away, but the black hole like portal had a compelling gravitational pull which Goku gave up and screamed king kais name in vain as the portal eventually consumed him. "Kinggggg kaiiiiiiii!"

"What is it Goku! I'm trying to watch Godtube!" King Kai walked out of his house but saw no sign of the saiyan. "Uhhh Goku? Hm, I guess he must've left… Wait! He's not supposed to use instant transmission yet!

* * *

A black hole appeared in an unknown area; Goku emerged out of the hole and landed his head on the cold hard floor.

"Ouch, that really hurts." Goku rubs his head in pain; he looked around and saw nothing but broken down advertisement signs. "Where am I?" The saiyan stood up a little wobbly at first. He began to walk around and even tried to sense any Ki around the area but to no avail. _"Why can't I sense anything? Is nobody around? I can't even sense any of my friends Ki. But not only that I also feel extremely weaker. It's like my power level took a nose dive to the bottom of the ocean, this can't be the side effect of the kaioken."_ Goku thought in his head.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The saiyan spoke out loud, but no response came. Goku walked out of the room he was in, immediately he turned his head to the left and was greeted by a large window.

"Am I under the ocean!?" He sees many different types of fishes swimming around… Buildings?

"Wait, buildings!? It's a city under the ocean… Wow, I'll bet Bulma would love to visit this place." Goku looked at the beautiful tall structures with bright lights shining on them. The saiyan then notice many damages on the buildings and broken signs. "Something must of happen around this place." Goku turned around, and he took notice of the damages the room had. Paintings were ripped up, the lights flickering every so often, blood stains were on the floor, bullets were on the ground as well, and overall the room smelled of death. This has to be some kind of a bar, as he makes out the broken beer bottles on the counter.

"I just don't understand why the portal sent me here in the first place." But before he can comment about it more, a loud noise was heard further from where Goku was standing.

"Hey is someone there?" Goku asked but received no answered. _"Sounded like a glass bottle fell onto the floor."_ Goku continued to walk further, analyzing the many different types of technologies that are present in the room. The saiyan then felt something under his boot. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw.

"What the… Is this a hand?" Goku took a closer look, the saiyan examine it closely and notice that the hand looked recently cut off. "If this was recent, then the person who did this must still be around. I have to keep my guard up for anything." The saiyan continued his path, he walked out of the room and immediately was greeted by a dark hallway. From what the saiyan can see, he saw a flickering light at the end of the hall. Goku was hesitant to move forward, the entrance held an eerie presence that put the saiyan on edge.

"I have no choice but to walk through this hallway, there's has to be a way out of this place." Goku continued onward into the pitch-black hallway. The saiyan walked slowly, his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of his footsteps landing on to the cold metal ground and the occasional water drops splashing onto the ground.

 _"Wow, this is a pretty_ lo- _."_ Before he can finish his thought, the saiyan crashed into what felt like a steel wall. "OW, what the... What is this?" Goku looked up, with the help of the flickering lights he can see that it was a massive steel door. Goku places his hand on to it, right on contact the door open which made Goku jumped in response.

"Um, did it just open by itself?" The saiyan took a look inside and saw that it was a lobby of some sorts. He took a step into the lobby, the saiyan turned his head to the left and saw that rubble and a massive fire were blocking a door. To the right he saw windows showing the beautiful Dark Ocean, Goku then notices another metal door and atop of it were a sign with words that he couldn't fully perceive from the angle he was in. Goku took a step further to get a better glance, but right when he stepped into the lobby a gunshot was heard, Goku immediately move is head back where the bullet just barely misses his nose by inches.

"Fuck I miss the shot!" A voice was heard. Goku steps into the lobby cautiously, he turned his head to the left; on the balcony were two zombies looking males. One had a gun with bandages covering half of his face only having his left mutated eye visible, his skin was bloody and rotten looking. The second male had a look that was barely recognizable as human. Both men had ripped up clothes showing their bloody skins. Goku almost wanted to vomit out the food that he ate at king kais.

"Are you fucking serious? We could have killed this guy the easy way and steal whatever he had on him! Now we just had to do this the hard way since you wasted our last bullet!" The leader of the two said as he got his crowbar ready.

"Whatever, its way more fun to beat the person up." Says the other male as he dropped his gun and picked up his wrench.

"Woah what happen to Y'all guys faces?!" Goku said in a worried tone. Both men jumped from the balcony, they landed on the floor, staring at Goku with murderous intentions.

The leader spoke, "That's none of your business little runt, now die!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well this concludes this chapter of a newwww story. I can already tell making this story is going to be difficult but bear with me on this. And yes, Goku is going to get nerf significantly so he couldn't just destroy all of rapture with one ki blast or instant transmission out of there. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but it's going to take a while to finish it, So hopefully you peeps like this! So see you guys laterrr.**


	2. Chapter 2

The splicer then rushed towards Goku who without a second thought got into his fighting stance. As the saiyan stood still in his position, he patiently waited for the leader to get a little closer. "I'm going to smash your face into little pieces!" The leader yelled out like a madman and lifted up his crowbar in an exaggerating manner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Goku replied in a serious tone.

"Or what are you going to do!? You have no weapon, and it's two against one. HAHAAHA!" The mad splicer laughed as he made his way towards the saiyan and swung his rusty crowbar at Goku's head with all of his might. The Splicer licked his lips as he expected blood to splatter all over his face but instead was shocked that the spikey hair man casually blocked his crowbar swing with just his wrist.

"Told you" Goku only smiled at the leader who now had a bent crowbar.

"What the!? How is that possible!? By a normal fucking human no less!" the leader backed away quickly, the simple block had sprained his hand in such a degree that he was hissing from the pain. He immediately dropped his crowbar and examined his injured hand. "Fuck this shit hurts like hell" he snarls out.

"Oh, shit are you alright?!" The other splicer ran towards his leader in a hurry. Before the grunt got any closer, the leader yelled out towards him "Don't bother with me just go deal with that fucker who caused this!" The other male nodded his head as he changed his course of direction and headed towards Goku instead. "Make sure you beat his fucking face until it looks worse than mine," he said in a dark, vicious voice that even a penguin would get chills from.

"Got any last words before I crack that head of yours?" He came to a stop 10 feet away from Goku who only grinned in response. The saiyan rubbed his stomach with one hand, his other hand over the back of his head, he spoke out towards his attacker with a sheepish tone "Actually do y'all guys have any food? Or is there anywhere I can get some? I didn't get to eat a lot at King Kais place." Both men were bewildered by the idiotic response that came out of the mouth of their 'Victim.' The splicer in front of Goku responded first.

"The fucks a King Kai?"

"Basically God," the saiyan said it in such a casual way that the splicers couldn't even determine if he was joking or not. "He lives on this really tiny planet that he created in the other world-" While Goku was too busy talking about King Kai; he seemed to not notice the leader ambling around Goku. The splicer clenched his injured hand to feel if the pain is still present. Seeing as the pain on his hand had died down a bit, he then searched his area for any type of weapon. In the corner of his mutated eye he noticed a sharp broken piece of glass lying not too far from him, he walked as slowly as possible towards it. He picked it up carefully with his non-injured hand, careful not to cause too much noise to alert Goku.

"I think he's still mad at me for not wishing him back to life." He rubbed his head "I guess I was kinda responsible for it, but it was mostly Gohan's fault for not killing Cell fast enough heh." Goku smiled, but the splicers in front of the saiyan could not believe what he was hearing.

"Wow, and I thought my boss was insane." The Splicer scratched his head in confusion. "Like dude, I don't know what type of shit you're on but… I kinda want it" The man got his wrench in ready for a pummeling. "Maybe if you hand over any of your drugs I might leave you alone, keyword MAYBE" The splicer smiled devilishly at the saiyan. Goku's face showed confusion at the word drugs.

"Sorry, Pal but I don't have any drugs… by the way are drugs a type of food?" Goku's question gave the splicer massive brain damage so that he couldn't comprehend the being he was talking too. A being known merely as… Goku.

"I just… fuck this" In a quick session, he ran towards Goku. With a yell, he swung at Goku's abdomen but yet again he was surprised by Goku's quick reflexes as the saiyan caught his arm in mid-swing. The tight grip on his arm prevented the splicer from moving.

"Shit!"

In a last-ditch effort the splicer attempted to punch the Saiyans jaw, but before he got the chance to do so, Goku foresaw the attack and twisted the splicers arm in an unnerving way. A scream of antagonizing pain was heard throughout the room. The cry quickly shut off as Goku chopped the back of his neck in a quick action, knocking the splicer unconscious. Goku loosens his grip and lets the body fall to the floor like a ragdoll. He didn't get the chance to think before the leader came rushing at him.

"You fucking bitch!" The leader swung his sharpened glass at Goku's head who dodged the predictable attack easily by ducking down. Before the splicer could react, Goku sent a lightning fast punch towards the splicers liver. The leader immediately dropped the glass and fell to the floor, an instant KO. Goku only sighed as he stood over the two knocked out splicers.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The saiyan shook his head as he turned around; he looked at the many windows that showed the once beautiful city under the dark deep ocean. "Just exercising and stuff and the next thing I know I appear in the bottom of the ocean" Goku stretched his arms and legs. "Not to mention I feel so much weaker…" The saiyan turned around to observe the splicers and crouched down to poke one of them in the arm with his index finger.

"Or they are really much stronger than I thought...Maybe both" Goku stood up tall with a serious expression that is rare on the normally happy Son Goku "But one thing I do know is that I have got to survive this place." Goku smiled his signature smile, "And maybe I might meet some strong people here to fight with heheh." The saiyan pumped his fists out then heard grunting noises coming from the splicers.

"First I've got to get out of this room before these guys wake up." Goku turned back around to read the sign that he almost forgot about. "Welcome to Ra-Rapture?" smiling to himself he pointed at the sign. "Alright Rapture, show me what you got!" The saiyan ran up the stairs where the two splicers came from, not knowing the dangers that lie away deep inside the abandoned city known as Rapture.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah took a while to get this chapter up. I've been pretty busy with school and other stories, but I'm going to try to work on chapter 3 as quick as I can. Anyways hope you peeps enjoy this chapter, I'll try my best to get more chapters uploaded as fast as possible. See** ya'll **laterrr**


	3. Chapter 3

Goku cautiously walked through the dark hallways of Rapture in awe. He admired the beautiful scenery in certain sections of Rapture. The old classical paintings hanging on the walls, the bright, colorful lights of the store signs, the past century furniture and sometimes the occasional old-timing music made it all the better. Goku was a fighter, he never really took the time to appreciate the music and the scenery around him when he's too busy practicing or training. Chichi scolded the Saiyan for that exact reason; her husband was always fighting, training and striving to be the best which was in his nature.

Still, that doesn't excuse him to stop now and then to admire the places around him. Now that he's in a whole different location, with no way to train. He has nothing better to do but to explore this mysterious city under the ocean. The only thing that kept him from relaxing was the dark, ominous atmosphere. The splattered blood on the walls with the occasional creepy writings above them kept the Saiyan on his toes. The city also smelled of death, fish and other odd odors that disgusted Goku. Molding is everywhere, and even barnacles grow all over the place. Corpses littered the passageways and rooms. A worn-down city that could potentially harbor dangerous people.

Goku entered what seems like a little bar or a restaurant. He found a nice cushioned seat by a broken-down jukebox. As he sat in it, the Saiyan did something that was quite rare for him to do, he collected his thoughts. This was rare, but Goku knew to not get too comfy in a place like this. His mentor Whis specifically told the saiyan to always be on guard and not to be too carefree.

His weakness was letting his guard down in the worst situations, like the Golden Frieza incident. If he lets his guard down in this unknown place, there's no telling what would happen. Dying could be dangerous, for all he knew he could have traveled to a different dimension where there is no heaven and hell. Death in this world could quite literally erase the Saiyan forever out of existence. He shuddered at the thought of that. Not able to fight or see his family ever again terrified Goku…But it did excite him, just a little bit.

"There has to be a way out of here. But I haven't found anybody around here who could help me. This place is just abandoned. The only people I had talked to was those two weird zombie guys" Goku clenched his fist in frustration. His thoughts were broken by the sound of faint footsteps that caught Goku's sensitive ear. "Someone or something is here" he whispered to himself.

He stood up quietly with minimum noise as possible. Goku tiptoed his way towards the restroom, careful to not step on any broken glass that littered the ground. The saiyan stood by the side of the entrance. He quickly peeked into the restroom to see a dirty dressed deformed lady holding what seems like a baby wrapped in dirty sheets. The baby didn't make any noise or move at all for that matter which got Goku suspicious.

"Something is wrong here," Goku whispered to himself. In an immediate reaction, the female grabbed the "baby" which was a revolver and aimed directly at the sneaky saiyan. Yelping in response, Goku hid behind the wall.

"Is someone there?! HAHAH don't be scared, just come out with any valuable things, and I won't gut you like a fish. I promise." The lady laughed sadistically. The saiyan knew his actions needed to be careful in this situation. There would be no telling if his body were still able to block bullets or not.

"Crap what do I do… Maybe I can try to knock her out quickly. Hmm, the only problem I have is I don't know if my body is still able to react faster than a bullet. Hmmm gosh darn it, I guess I just have to rely on my luck." With a final thought, the Saiyan rushed into the room actively dodging each incoming bullet. Except for one that managed to hit the side of his arm, making a long red scratch on his skin, the Saiyan grunted from the stinging pain, but he still pressed forward to his attacker. The sound of clicking was heard, in a panic, the female splicer desperately tried to reload her gun, but her shaky hands didn't allow her to insert the bullets correctly. Goku knew this was his chance to strike now, with a final strike he lunged his fist forward to deliver a devastating blow to the splicers face. Breaking the bunny face mask in the process, the force caused the splicer to fly back against the restroom wall, which cracked under pressure.

"OH KAMI, heheheh I didn't mean to do that! I mean I was supposed to knock you out without damaging your face, but I guess I still don't know my own strength in this world, so please forgive me a little heh." Goku said, scratching the back of his head while smiling. Goku's ears picked up the sound of her moan and figured that she was already unconscious.

"Oh right, well I'll get going now. Uh, have fun napping?" Before he turned around, Goku inspected his arm to make sure it wasn't going to bruise. To his satisfaction, the bullet only made a small scratch on his left arm. Although it was little concerning to the saiyan as he now knew his Ki barrier was still able to deflect bullets to a certain degree. He must be careful against direct shots to any part of his body. If a bullet that didn't directly hit him cause a scratch, then there's no telling what a direct hit could do, and that was just only a revolver.

"If only I had some Senzu beans" Shaking his head, he turned around to take a step, but the loud voices of men stopped the saiyan from continuing forward.

"Where's that bitch, Sally? She should be here by now" A deep voice of a splicer said.

"Probably searching in the restrooms for any loot. You know how Sally is, always looking for the most valuable items in the most obscure of places." A higher pitch than the other one said.

Goku hastily whispered to himself "Crap!"

The Saiyan slowly tiptoed inside one of the stalls that were conveniently placed to the right of the unconscious splicer. Alright, all I have to do is hide in here and wait until they come a little closer to the girl and bam I'll try to knock them out as fast as possible.

Goku stood calmly in the stall, patiently waiting for at least one of the men to enter the frame.

"Wait for me here, I'll go check the restrooms for her." The Saiyan prepared himself when he heard the footsteps of the splicer heading towards the restrooms.

"Oh c'mooooon she's probably dead if she's not responding to us. The annoying witch probably got what she deserves, let's just get out of here and leave her corpse to rot with the place."

"Even so, she might have something useful on her that we might as well take." Goku listened to the footsteps as they got closer. The sound of footsteps stopped, which Goku assumed the male had found the body of the unconscious lady.

"Bloody hell you were right! I think the bitch is finally dead." The splicer ran towards the body without noticing the saiyan hiding in the stall, thanks to the darkness the saiyan was concealed perfectly. In Goku's vision, he was able to take a good look at the stranger. The man had a face that looked rotten, or well the bottom of his face was, the rest of it was hidden behind the same rabbit mask that the girl had. He was wearing a brown suit that showed wear and torn to the max. Blood and other unknown substances that Goku really didn't want to know of, stained the texture of the suit from top to bottom.

"Wait a minute, I think she's still breathing."

"Well then just kill her already!"

"Alright alright! Just shut up and let me do my thing" The splicer shouted back, he stared at the unconscious woman with an unnerving smile etched on his half covered face.

"HAHAH don't worry Sally, you'll soon become an "angel" heheh." The splicer psychotically laughed as he crouched down to the girl's level, he lay his revolver on the ground and unsheathed the knife that he kept hidden around his leg. The masked bunny man tapped the girl's neck with the sharp rusty knife of his. Goku needed to stop the psychotic man before he impaled his rusty blade deep into the girl's throat.

"TIME. TO BE. AN ANGEEEEL! HAHAH." With a final laugh, the splicer lifted his arm that held the sharp weapon, but before striking the female directly in the neck, a hand suddenly caught the assailant's wrist. "What the-"the splicer didn't get the chance to speak as Goku easily snapped his wrist similar to snapping a twig. The snap echoed throughout the restroom. It was then the splicer tried to scream but was quickly silenced by a swift chop to the throat, crushing the man's thyroid isthmus, instantly killing the splicer who fell to the ground dead.

Goku shook his head at the corpse that laid in front of him, the saiyan didn't like the idea of killing, but he knew this man was too dangerous to live. The deranged man could potentially kill more folks if he were left alive. Goku learned his lesson from fighting Frieza twice, and that is to not let people like him live. It'll just create chaos in the end. Not all evil folks can be reasoned, Vegeta, Piccolo and another handful are an exception. In the back of his Goku mind, he knew he should've killed the last two guys that threaten his life back in the balcony area. He wanted to give them a chance to live, but now Goku believed he made a great mistake of letting them go.

The second splicer heard the sound of the snap, curious he walk into the restroom to see what his comrade was up too. The sound of other footsteps broke the Saiyan's thoughts, he had almost forgotten there was another person in the restaurant. Goku quickly turned to see a shorter man wearing a black torn suit with the same unknown substances stained on the uniform. He too wears a bunny suit mask which confused Goku as to why these people are wearing the same exact masks.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU KILLED THEM BOTH! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PERISH!" He lifted his hand which surprising had electricity dancing around it.

What the…he has electric powers!?

Goku didn't get the chance to dodge as the splicer shot a fast current of electricity at Goku. The Saiyan grunted from the intense electrical pain that surged throughout his body. The electrical shot interfered with the electrical signals from his nerves to his muscles causing him to stay in place. The Saiyan was paralyzed, and that's what the splicer wanted. To finish the job, the maniac rushed towards Goku before the paralysis wore off. He prepared a swing with his pipe on hand towards the now struggling Saiyan.

"UHAHHHHAHHAH" Goku tried with all of his will, to power up to break the paralysis. "URAHHHHHHAHHHHAH" white Ki surrounds the saiyan which dispersed the wild electricity from Goku's body. The force of power Goku emitted blew back the splicer inches away from him.

"What the… Wha-a kind of tonic or plasmid is that!?" the splicer felt fear from what he was going to experience. His fear intensified as Goku rushed towards the splicer at an incredible speed. Launching a hard punch into the man's gut, the force propelled the man to float midair before receiving a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. Breaking his bunny mask and with the rest of his skull structure shattered. The not so poor splicer flew towards the wall next to the entrance, crashing into it and even breaking through the wall, his shattered body laid in a pile of rubble, dead as they could get.

"That…really put a drain on me…" said Goku, panting, "I need to find somewhere I can rest up a bit… If any of those magical guys with powers show up, then I'll be done for." Summoning the rest of his strength Goku drudgingly walked out of the restaurant, in look for a safe place… in Rapture.


End file.
